TLOSora Dawn of the Keyblade
by Richer1992
Summary: After three years of inaction, we find Sora,Spyro,Sparx,and Cynder thrust into a new adventure to defeat the Dark Master. They will need new powers, and new alies. But Sora has one question on his mind. Who is Aros. Part 3/4 Rated T. Moved from Xover.
1. Chapter 1

**Time to start TLOSora Dawn of the Keyblade. I am feeling really good about this story and I hope for more review then ANB. I have some good ideas on how to do this. Just to get you excited there will be a surprise near the end but enough talk let us get to the story. A few things I want to point out.**

**1:Spyro and Cynder are already at there full health and magic levels**

**2:The elite enemies will not be present through out this story**

**I have done this to try and not make it too long. If that is a problem then post it on a review and I will see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT own KH or TLOS the only thing I do own right now is Aros and the story.**

Catacombs

"Dang it feel like I haven't moved in a long time." Sora thought as he tried to get up. He opened his eyes five minutes ago to find himself laying on a stone platform.

It took a lot of effort but he finally got up. He got a good look around. He was on a small square platform. There was nothing else of note because the area was so dark. He then turned around and was completely surprised.

He saw Spyro and Cynder asleep as well. At least he thought they were Spyro and Cynder. From what I could tell they both seem to have gotten a growth spurt. Spyro got more muscular while Cynder became more attractive. She apparently also got her old braces back.

So:"Are you okay Cynder?"

C:"Yeah I'm fine but what about Spyro."

She then started to try and wake up Spyro. I then started to look at myself. I had apparently done some growing as well which was strange.

"well you do grow faster in your sleep." I thought when I heard Spyro starting to get up.

C:"Spyro,Spyro open your eyes."

So:"Come on Spyro get up."

He finally awoke.

Spy:"Cynder, Sora what happen? Where are we?"

So:"Beats me. I can't see in front of my own face."

C:"It's all a blur"

Spy:"Yeah me too. My head pounding."

So:"Hold on that is not your head. I can hear it too."

C:"What is that?"

Spy:"Sparx, is that you"

The lights then started to go on and I wish that they would have stayed off. We were surrounded by weird little creatures that were hoping and hollering.

C:"For once, I wish it was"

So:"Me too"

C:"What are they doing"

Spy:"Let's not stick around to find out. Come on!"

We started to walk to an exit when a magical chain enveloped Spyro and Cynder. I then notice a snake like jewel that was around there neck.

So:"Aw man here we go again."

I busted out my Purple Legend and started to get to work.

The first few enemies were surprisingly easy. I used them to practice some new combat moves. It also seem that Spyro and Cynder were doing the same.

The next wave, they tried using some grab moves and were quite effective. It was then that we got a real challenge.

A giant thing appeared and from the look of his eyes, he had just found what he thought was lunch. I knew that I was going to be able to dodge it but Spyro and Cynder were not going to be lucky while strapped on the ground.

Cynder was way ahead of me and with the combined efforts from them both, they were able to break the seal. Now we had to deal with that monster.

We were dodging like crazy from his constant attack. I then notice the strange crystals that were on his hand he was using to attack us with.

"Aim for the hand" I shouted.

Spyro and Cynder both got the message and when the thing rest his hand on the platform, we move to offense. We whacked at the hand for a good amount of time but it still would not yield. In fact we seem to only make it angrier. Spyro then tried to come up with an alternative plan.

Spy:"This chain is slowing us down! We can't fight it! We'll have to move in unison. Fallow my lead!"

C:"Why should you lead?"

So:"Is this a good time to argue?"

Spy:"Uh-oh take cover!"

We all jumped in the air just as the fist slammed down on where we once were.

C:"Okay...good idea...you lead"

We then tried to get some distance between us and the creature. I then notice out of the corner of my eye, that a cheetah was aiming his bow at the creature. He let loose with an arrow and it landed right on the creature left eye. That seem to get it from not attacking and retreated to the depths.

We all landed on the platform just as we got reunited with Sparx.

Spa:"Hay Spyro man you're alive."

Spy:"Sparx, it's good to see you too. You okay?"

Spa:"Ah you know. A little stiff, voice keeps changing but I'm good."

C:"Hay, this reunion is really touching and everything, but shouldn't we be going. Unless you want to wait for that creature to climb back up. I hate to think what it might do to Sparx."

He gave Cynder a look that said "when did she start caring about my welfare." My attention was at the cheetah that appeared. Spyro was a well.

Spy:"who is he?"

Spa:"I don't know all he said was 'Shh you are making too much noise'.

C & So:"I like him already"

We then made our way up to meet are rescuer.

Ch:"Spyro,Cynder,Sora how do you feel? Anything broken?"

So:"A little dazed"

Spy:"A little shacked but not too badly thanks to you."

Ch:"I am relieved. I had feared I might be too late. My name id Hunter."

That name immediately popped into me and Spyro head. It was the same name of the person who sent us that note on Scab's ship.

Spy:"Hunter, you've been tracking me."

H:"For far too long friend. When you didn't return to the temple, the elder dragon Ignitus, sent me to find you that was nearly three years ago."

So:"What! Three years. That can't be right."

I wanted to think that he was wrong but all the proof I needed was by looking at how much Spyro and Cynder have grown up. "Three years...its been three years since I last saw my friends. I wonder if they forgot about me." I couldn't dwell on these thoughts as a cave in brought me back to my senses. We still had to get out of these caves.

We forged onward.

I was glad that Spyro and Cynder were now old enough to fly but when we though we were in the clear. That blasted monster returned. It tried to throw us off but we were able to hold on to the vines that were there. He then slammed us into a room and trapped us in there.

We came to a room that had a green crystal. I knew that Spyro and Cynder needed to get some more power if we are going to survive this place. We also linked back up with Hunter.

Sparx, of course, still has it in his thoughts that Cynder is still evil. I was glad that Hunter did not share that same train of thought but it still raised a good point about the future.

"When this is over, I am going to help Cynder clear her name so that people will look upon her as a hero and not a monster.

Spy:"Come on Sora you need energy too."

My train of thought was broken as placed my had on the green crystal to gather some energy.

The moment we touched it, the crystal started to glow and we could see and hear the image of the Chronicler. It first gave Spyro a reminder of the elements that he can wield. He then told Cynder that due to her dark past, she was blessed with the powers of poison, wind, fear, and shadow. He then turned to me.

Ch:"Sora. Due to the bond you share with Spyro and Cynder and the fact that you are the keyblade master, you have the ability to use all the elements that both Spyro and Cynder wield. However, you are still incomplete."

So:"What do you mean?"

Ch:"In order to unlock your full potential, you will need to find a dragon-human called Aros. Only he has the knowledge you need in order to help save this world."

So:"How can I find Aros?"

Ch:"He waits for you at dragon city."

The Chronicler disappeared before I could ask anymore questions. I was lost on how I was still incomplete but I decided to try and not think about it until I find Aros.

It was then that I notice a chest that was laying in front of the crystal. I opened it to find in my amazement, another keychain. This one was a black 'C' with a scythe weapon at the tips. I first thought about chaining my Purple Legend keyblade to this one but then I had a strange feeling that I should wield them both at the same time. I was confused on how I was suppose to do this but Roxas assured me that it was possible.

I first tried summoning the Kingdom Keyblade to my left hand while still holding Purple Legend. It was a success. I then switched out the Kingdom keychain to the new one. It disappeared and when I summoned it again, I was shocked.

I had found the Terror of the Skies Keyblade.

The blade had the same shape as Riku's Way to the Dawn Keyblade. The blade was black with silver scythe blades at the teeth. The handle was red and was adorned with four gems. One gem was green and was bubbling, the second was white and look like it was flowing like a gust of wind, the third was a darker shade of red then the handle and made me scared just by looking at it, the last one was black and I could feel the darkness of that gem resonate.

It was then that those creatures that Hunter called grublins.

So:"Good, I was hoping for some combat training."

I got in my battle stance and went to work. I noticed that I was a lot faster then before when only using one keyblade. I was having so much fun smashing my way through the enemies. I then tried out some of Cynder's new powers for myself.

I was able to create a poison bomb in my hand and chuck it at enemies. I could also coat Terror of the Skies with poison and slash it at enemies to cause them to melt. I then tried my wind abilities. I first stuck with a classic and created a wind shield to protect myself, I then learned that I could create a vortex that would suck up enemies and leave them open for punishment.

I then went on to fear. I got close to one enemy and let loose a high pitch scream that made him cower in terror. I then summoned four balls filled with fear and swung them at enemies like hitting baseballs with a bat. I made a mental note to go back to Halloween Town and show Jack this element.

The last one was shadow. I first use the power to envelope myself in a cloak of it. Being in there was difficult for me because it felt like one wrong move and I would be lost in darkness forever. I could feel Anti-Form getting stronger while I was in there so I opted to get out ASAP. I located my target and used shadow strike. The result was very nice. I then moved on to breathing a cloud of shadow that looked like fire from my mouth.

I still kept most of the moves I learned from fire, ice, earth, and electricity. The difference was that I could summon an ice storm that would rain ice shards at my foes, I could encase myself in protective earth, and I could discharge a lot of electricity in a form of a sphere.

Between my training and the work that Spyro and Cynder did, we made it to the waterfall cave in no time at all.

Spy:"There is a light up ahead. We must be getting close."

H:"Here this way this leads to the surface."

The first thing Spyro and Cynder did was move a lever to allow us to continue. We then got some work on our climbing skill just as that big dude appeared again.

We had to hustle as we were in no position to combat it. When it look like we were about to make it, the creature threw a punch in a attempt to knock us off. We avoided it but it looked like he got stuck. As he tried to pull himself free, his entire arm popped out of the joint. He bellowed in pain as he once more retreated. I looked back at the arm to notice a crystal I had never seen before. However, I didn't need to know that it was resonating with darkness. The weird part was that I appeared to be sucking Spyro and Cynder's energy but not mine. I quickly destroyed it and when we kept on moving, I came up with an answer that I could live with.

"It was probably the fact that I don't belong in this world so the crystal has no effect on me." I thought as we made it to the door.

H:"The horn, it must be part of some sort of locking mechanism."

Spa:"Honestly...why not just the lock and key like normal folk."

So:"Do we look like normal folk Sparx?"

I covered Spyro and Cynder from the grublems while they used a wheel to lower the horn. When that was finish, Cynder used her wind attack to open the door. We thought we were home free but that monster just did not know when to give up.

He tried to grab all of us but only succeeded in grabbing Cynder. While Spyro pulled on the chain with his neck, I grabbed it as well and started to pull. It was difficult but our combined efforts freed Cynder from his clutches. There was no time to waste as we made our way to safety.

H:"This way quickly."

So:"Not going to argue there."

Me and Spyro got clear of him but Cynder was having some trouble. It took much effort but she was cleared of his reach. I had to give it to that creature, he was persistent. He kept trying to force more of his hand in but the only result was finally getting us away from him.

Spy:"What was that thing?"

H:"There will be time for that. Will fallow the river, it will lead us to shelter where we can rest. Then its off to Warfang, the dragon city, where Ignitus will be expecting us."

We agreed to that plan and made our way out of the catacombs.

**Six pages of typing. I hope this one will turn out better then TED. You know the drill. Reviews are nice, constructive criticism are nice, flamers will face the flamethrower.**

**P.S:Sora's attack style is the same as Roxas when he went double keyblade in KHII. Sora still retains all of his abilities while using the two keyblades, he is just faster and stronger then with one keyblade.**

**New Keyblade Stats**

**Name:Terror of the Skies**

**Strength:5**

**Magic:6**

**Abilities:**

**Air Combo +:Increase the number of air combos performed.**

**Element boost:Increase damage to all poison,wind,fear,and shadow.**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


	2. Twilight Falls and Confusion

**Due to the lack of anything interesting in Twilight Falls. I will be doing sort of a double point of view. I like to congratulate The Master of Myths for the correct guess on how I came up with the name Aros. Here is chapter two.**

**P.S: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but Spyro and Cynder will collect there armor like in the game but I may of may not have Sora comment on that.**

Twilight Falls and Confusion

The flight out of the catacombs was uneventful. As Spyro and Cynder got used to flying again and Hunter showing off some impressive aerobatics, I kept thinking about the fact that I was inactive for three years. "I wonder what has changed? Did something bad happen? Did a world that I know was lost to darkness?" The more I thought about it, the more worried I got. Of course, I was told by the King that this was very important and not to worry about keeping the other worlds safe. I sense that he was going to send Riku and Kairi to deal with the various problem that may surface up.

I then started to think about Aros. My mind wondered about who this person could be. "Is he strong? Can he wield a Keyblade? How will he make me complete? When did I become separated?" it was weird because I had already been reunited with Roxas so technically I was complete but apparently the Chronicler thinks otherwise. I decided to find Aros in the dragon city and get some information out of him.

I then notice that Spyro and Cynder stop on a rock ledge over looking the waterfall. I landed to see if anything was wrong. I then realized why they had stopped.

I was staring at a night sky that was filled with the thousands and thousands of stars. I could clearly see the Celestial Moons at this height. They appeared so close that I thought I could reach out and touch them.

Spy:"Beautiful isn't."

C:"Yeah"

I could sense that Cynder of Spyro were thinking about more then just the sky at the time. They knew for a while that I was able to sense what they were thinking and had promise them a long time ago that I would never share there thought unless there lives depended on it.

"They are such a perfect couple. If only they could admit there feelings for one another. Huh it is going to take a near-death experience to convince those two." I thought as I continued to stare out to the sky. It was then that my thought were drawn back to Kairi.

Kairi...just the thought of her brings a pain in my heart and a storm of confused emotions. "Do I love her? Does she love me? Am I even in love?" Question after question raged inside my head. "She could have gone with Riku. He was always better then me at everything when we were younger. He has three years alone with Kairi going to worlds I wanted to take her to."

I felt my heart get heavier and heavier. I then promised myself that when this is all over, I would bring Kairi to this world and show her this view.

Spy:"Sora,are you okay"

So:"Huh...Oh just thinking."

C:"What were you thinking about"

So:"Aros" I lied but I could not let them know of my own personal problems when they are dealing with there own.

So:"Come on, Hunter is waiting and we need to get to the shelter."

We took off again and made our way to the Enchanted Forest.

_Aros POV_

The moles work tirelessly as they try to get Warfang battle ready. I was told by the guardians to oversee the relocation of all women,children, and males who are unable to fight. I watched as mothers try to take care of there little hatchlings and comfort them as best they could.

"A lot of good that will do if we can't hold the line" I thought as I continued to make sure there was enough food, water, and medical supplies to get them through the worst of it.

When my task was complete I returned to the guardian chambers. When I entered them I found Ignitus standing over the pool of visions trying to find some clue as to the missing heroes.

A:"Have you found them Ignitus?"

I:"Ah Aros...I see that you have completed your assignment. Well done. Now to answer your earlier question, I have indeed found Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Sora."

For some strange reason, upon hearing that Ignitus had found Sora really lighten my mood. I went over to the pool of visions to see for myself.

I could see that the group was fighting a creature called a 'hero grublem'. Those beast were tough and from the looks of it, Sora was just figuring that out. Even as I watch, I could see Sora charging the creature and with speed I thought only I possessed, took him down in a matter of minutes.

I decided that I had enough and may my leave to stand guard at the ramparts. The trip there, my mind was filled with one question.

"How did Sora get that speed?"

_Sora POV_

"I have faced tough minions but that one takes the cake." I said after I sliced the creature in half.

H:"That creature is called a hero grublem and if you thought he was tough then you have not see anything yet."

I agreed with Hunter that this will not be the toughest creature I will ever fight but I hop I don't run into anymore soon. We then notice that Sparx was acting all weird.

Spy:"Sparx are you okay."

Spa:"Yeah I'm fine but you guys have to check this out."

We were a little skeptical about allowing Sparx to show us something he found but we still had to check it out, if only to get Sparx to shut up for five minutes.

Hunter agreed to hold this area as we made our way to fallow Sparx. We encountered a thorn wall but Cynder put it out of action with a few poison shots. After walking for a little while, we came upon a chest on the ground.

Spa:"See, I told you so"

Spy:"What is it?"

Spa:"I don't know. It was too heavy for me to lift."

So:"It looks like you need two dragons to get the chest open."

Spyro and Cynder nodded and took their places. After a few minutes of manual labor, they finally got the chest open.

Inside was a piece of metal.

Spa:"Booring"

C:"Well that was a waste of our time."

So:"Hold on a minute"

I took the piece of metal and examine it closely. The metal was hard and look like it rusted with age. It was silver with yellow lines around the rim. There was a hole in the middle that look like it could fit through a dragon spike.

So:"I wonder... Hay Spyro come over here for a minute."

Spyro got close to me and I then went to his back a placed the piece of metal in the sot that I thought was the best place it could go.

Spy:"I feel different."

So:"what do you mean?"

Spy:"I feel like I can attack faster the moment you put that metal on me."

It was strange so we decided to go back to Hunter for some answers. He then told us that the piece of metal was really a piece of dragon armor. That type of armor is said to grant the wearer a special trait. We learned that the armor for Spyro increased his attack speed.

Cynder of course wanted to get some armor for her and luckily enough, there was another chest that had a pair of braces in them. The braces were gold with a green line going along the rim. When Cynder put them on, we found out that those braces were regenerating her health. With the two dragon happy for having there own piece of armor, we made our way back to Hunter.

H:"One thing I need to mention is that if you find all three pieces of armor in a set: head, tail, and braces, they will produce a fourth ability for you to use."

With that thought in mind, we made our way through until we got to the Enchanted Forest. While Hunter was sending a message to Ignitus, Spyro and Cynder were trying to get the chain off.

C:"Ah. It's no use"

Spy:"Maybe if we try twisting it..."

C:"Twist what? It's magic!"

Spa:"Hehe...I can watch this all day."

I wish I could help but I am not strong enough to break that chain. I then turned my attention to the volcano that had a floating piece of rock on top. I could feel the overwhelming darkness that was resonating from the rock. Me and Spyro had the same thought.

Spy:"The Dark Master...he's returned hasn't he?"

H:"I am afraid so...just shortly after your disappearance. He struck quickly, fueled by hatred and malice, reclaiming the throne at the temple,which through some dark magic,he now suspends above the land...a symbol of his dominance.

We moved back to the camp as Hunter explained the rest. I could feel Spyro sense of failure and desire to correct it.

Spy:"I failed...they were all counting on me and I failed. How could I let this happen."

C:"Some things are beyond your control. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Hunter then told us that the creature we were introduces at the catacombs was an earth monster that was summoned and controlled by Malefor.

Spy:"He need to be stop. I have to stop him."

Spa:"Whoa big buddy, we don't need to go around picking fights. I mean we just woke up after being frozen for three years...got stuff to do."

I then felt that something was amidst but before I could comment on it, I felt a searing pain in my head fallowed by deep sleep. The rest I do not know.

_Aros POV_

I got the message delivered by Hunter's falcon and released it back to where it rest. I took the message to Ignitus who was satisfied about there progress. I then felt a weird pain in my head.

"Something is wrong with Sora. I can feel it"

I:"You may want to get ready. I have a feeling they will attack soon."

I nodded and then took off my robe. I then went to a mirror to see if I was healthy. I had a yellow scale chest that was surrounded by purple scales. The markings on my chest were red while the markings on my other scales were black. I had silver talons that I pride myself by honing them razor sharp. The same go for my feet. I then concentrate and a tail appeared fallow by a pair of wings. The tail was long and was topped with a scythe blade. My wings are red and were also topped with the same scythe blades. Overall, I had Sora's size and build.

Around my neck was my most precious item. It was a purple sphere with black design going around it.

I took a moment to gather myself and made my way to my post to prepare the defense of Warfang.

**I gave you a hint of the true identity of Aros in this chapter. I wont say where and those that do know can take a guess. I will post all the name of those who figure it out when I reveal his true identity. That wont be until chapter four of five.**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


	3. Hunter's Home

**Time to do chapter 3. I am surprised no one has found my little hint in the last chapter. I guess you all just did not want to comment on it. BTW unless otherwise stated, Wednesday are my day off. I just do not have the time left in the day to write a chapter. I will stop talking now.**

Hunter's Home

"Why is it that every five minutes, I end up getting hit in the head?" I complained as I felt my head still throbbing. I tried to get up but felt my hands were tied to something. My vision cleared and I noticed I was in a small village. The huts were made of wood and the roofs were made of leaves. As I regain my focus, I found that I was not the only prisoner here.

Spyro, Cynder,Sparx,and hunter were all tied up at the moment.(No pun intended) I was hold down with rope that was wrapped repetitively and tightly around a totem pole. I saw Hunter in the same position as I was in but strapped to another pole.

I looked above my head and saw a snake artifact with a keyhole. The artifact was glowing and I could clearly see the green chain that belong to Spyro and Cynder. I saw that Spyro was on my left and Cynder on my right. Cynder was awake but Spyro still had not woken up.

I also notice that Sparx was in a lantern. It was strangely familiar to me. I then remembered that my old friend, Tinker Bell was in the same position when I visited Neverland.

The moment of peace did not last long as Spyro finally woke up just to see who tied us up and why. What I saw surprised me.

"There...cheetahs???" I thought as I made a quick side glance to Hunter. He seem to be only looking at the one in the middle.

That one was wearing a cape that was of the same design as Hunter. He had a simple one-hand sword that was out of it sheath. From the look in his eyes, I could tell he did not approve of us being here. He spoke with a commanding tone.

C:"Dragons...Bah. Do you have such little respect for our laws, that you form an alliance with the very ones who caused all our misfortunes?"

H:"Chief Prowlus! Malefor...he alone is the one responsible. This dragon is our last hope...you must see that!"

P:"Yes,yes...The purple dragon...I know the story! But unlike you,I have not forgotten what they say Malefor was like when he was young."

He then turned to Cynder and I saw a look I have seen so many times before. It was the look of seeded hatred.

P:"And I have not forgotten either, what SHE has done."

I could feel Cynder's anger and sadness at being ridicule because of her past once again. Prowlus then turned back to Hunter.

P:"I relied on you Hunter, as I must rely on all of us in this village to protect it. But you chose to abandon us...and bring the dangers of the outside world with you when you returned."

H:"The dangers are already around us! Don't pretend to ignore them!"

Spa:"Hay can't you guys stop arguing? It's getting awkward for everybody."

So:"For once, I agree with Sparx"

Unfortunately for us, a group of grumblins decided to raid the village. One of them launched a fire ball and it started to set a building on fire. Prowlus was looking scared as heck but angry as well and decided to take it out on us..

P:"Now see what you've done?!"

So:"Darn it, why don't you just let us go so we can help you get out of this mess."

P:"Our warriors can handle this."

The forces were inside the village. We needed to end this argument here and now.

C:"Now is not the time to be stubborn!"

Spa:"Hay, a lot of weird stuff happens when they get upset. I'd listen to them if I were you"

He seem to get the point and reached for the key that was holding Spyro and Cynder down. It was then that I broke my way out of the rope and got my keyblades out.

"Just for the record, I could have done that at anytime."

The defense of the village had begun.

_Aros POV_

The ramparts were screaming with the cries of battle. Malefor armies were moving their siege engines closer to the wall. The battering ram was slowly getting into position.

I was asked to defend the cannon as it made pop-shots at the enemy. I was conserving my energy for a more critical time.

As I slashed through an opponent, I could feel the dragging feeling from my tail as it scored another kill, how weird that it appeared to have a mind of it own when I am just flowing energy to it.

Then it was over just like that.

I just stood there confused as I saw the war machines retreat back to their main camp. The soldiers were going underground and reappearing just out of the range of our catapult. I then notice that Mason appeared next to me.

M:"This is the fourth time they did that."

A:"It doesn't feel right. It like they are toying with us"

M:"Maybe they are trying to ware us down before they moved in for the final attack."

I took a good look around the battle ground. A lot of good moles laid dead of wounded.

A:"I agree."

M:"So what are we going to do."

A:"We hope for a miracle and that Spyro and the rest of them can reach us."

I turned back to assist the nurses with the wounded. As I started working my magic, I thought to myself.

"Sora...wherever you are, you better get the hell back here before we get our butts kicked."

_Sora POV_

"Whew...now that was close." I thought as we finished off the last of the enemies. They tries to call in some air forces but me and Spyro discovered that they were weaken with ice. After the battle, every other cheetah and us gather around Prowlus.

P:"Is everyone alright"

Ch:"No, Meadow is missing. He had gone upstream to search for herbs this morning and has not returned. We have to go find him"

P:"No its too dangerous to mount a search now."

The cheetah had a glum look about them. I really did not want to help but I knew we could not leave Hunter trapped like that. He was the only one who knew how to get to dragon city. I sense that Spyro had the same thought.

Spy:"I'll go. I'll find your missing friend. Hunter can come with us."

P:"You are free to act as you see fit, but Hunter stays here. However, if you are true to your word and come back with Meadow, I may reconsider. And don't bother returning before then, as you'll likely to succeed in only attracting more grumblins to our village."

We took that as our leave and made our way to find Meadow.

_Aros POV_

I was at my post watching the belt of fire continue to burn even after exhausting all of it sources of fuel. The sight was a reminder of what the land would be like if there was no one left to fight Malefor.

For some strange reason, I find myself wondering what I am going to do after this war is all over. It is strange because I was so use to taking things as they appear and I am not one to inspire hope, I find myself starting to believe that despite all of the odds we will win.

"Maybe, I can help the moles rebuild, then I could see that the dragon race does not fall into extinction, maybe I will settle down, start a family." I thought as I try to keep an eye out for enemy movement.

"Then again, I kind of want to know about my origins." I concluded.

It was then that a strange feeling enveloped me. I felt really tired, as if I had just finished defeating a difficult opponent. I tried to fight it but it was a losing battle.

My legs gave out on me and I lose my connection to the events that happen outside.

**I decided to cut this level in half. I will try to get the next chapter up as quickly as I can.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	4. Untold Destiny Needy Cheetah

**I like to thank Master of Myths for at lest trying to guess the identity of Aros. The rest of you are acting like -_-. This chapter will give another clue about Aros. It may be the last on before I revel him. Here is Ch4**

Untold Destiny(Needy Cheetah)

_Aros POV_

Falling

Falling

That is what I am feeling now as I am plummeting into this darkness. I can not feel my wings or the rest of my body for that matter. Just as quickly as it began, I landed on an invisible platform.

My mind was racing, my heart was pounding, but for some strange reason, I felt...complete.

I took a step forward and the platform just erupted into a flock of white birds. I was amazed that they could survive in this place. I look down on the platform that was resonating in a blue color. What I saw scared me to death.

It was Sora. He looked like he was in a deep sleep. A sword that look like an oversize key was in the hand that was showing. Four small circles appear in the upper-left corner of Sora. One had the face of a duck, the second look like some kind of deformed dog, the third was a silver-hair boy. The last was a girl with long red hair. The strange thing was the instead of a circle around her, there was a heart.

It was then that I remember there names, which was strange because I am sure I have never meet them.

"Donald...Goofy...Riku...and Kairi" I said.

Almost like a secret code, seven doors appeared out of nowhere. Each door had an air of power around them. Just looking at them caused some weird thought to come into my head.

The red door made me feel as if I could take on any enemy with my bare hands. The blue one, I felt like I could wield my magic to its max potential. The yellow one, I felt like I could master any ability that I had, the white one, I felt like I could unleash my true potential.

The last three were different.

The black one was the only one that had numerous looks and chains surrounding it, almost as if someone was trying to keep something out or in. When I look at it more, I felt my darkness acting like crazy. L quickly look away from it and started to examine the next one.

The sixth door was gray and had a symbol of two of those key-swords crossing each other I did not feel any different but I had a strange feeling as if I should know what or who was behind that door.

The last door gave me goosebumps. It was a purple and yellow door with black symbols going around the purple side and red symbol going around the yellow side. I felt like I had to open it, like I needed to see what was behind it. Before I could get the chance, a bright light enveloped me.

I woke up in a bed at the medical tent.

_Sora POV_

"I do not believe this" I thought as we exited the cave that Meadow was in. After saving his butt from almost being chewed out, he now ask us to go and retrieve the raft at the end of the river, but we could not launch the raft until we get the weights from the supply cave, which we could not do until we find this stupid hermit who has a key.

We made our way to the secret cave and after a series of wall-running and vine-climbing, we made it to the hermit cave. It was there that we were greeted by some deformed skeletons.

After kicking there undead faces, we saw the hermit finally make his appearance. I could tell just by looking that he was a few eggs short of an omelet.

H:"Come closer, so I can see you in the light. Tell me, why have you return here?"

Spy:"What do you mean?"

So:"Yeah, I have never been here before in my life"

H:"Not you! The female."

C:"You must be mistaken..."

H:"Indeed, your appearance has changed, but not your eyes. Your eyes give everything away. You are the black dragon, Cynder; the terror of the skies...the Dark Master puppet."

C:"I was...but...I'm not anymore. I'm not proud of the things that I done."

What was said was lost to me as I boiled in rage at the hermit who seem to get a kick at making Cynder miserable. I could tell that Spyro was feeling the same way.

We left shortly after wards and as Spyro tried to comfort Cynder, Sparx started to ramble.

Spa:"Well I'm not! Am I the only one who was freaked out by that guy (mumbles)...Shea, okay at least it wasn't a total waste of time. Ta-da."

He then pulled out a silver key from behind his back and I have to admit, I was impress.

We then made our way to help Meadow.

_Several minutes later_

I was on the raft with Cynder as Spyro pulled it with his chain back to the cave. It has seem that Meadow had create a makeshift crutch and was able to make it out of the cave.

M:"You've come back, thank you."

Spa:"Oh yeah, it was no big deal. I did all the work, I'm just kidding(whispering) I really did."

Spy:"Let's get you home."

We got back to the village and after the chief released Hunter and gave us access to use a short cut. We made our way to dragon city.

_Aros POV_

The battle horns raged as I could see the enemy approaching. No one asked what happen when I fell asleep, not that I care to. They started to launch cannon shots at us while our cannon returned fire. I knew this time, they were playing for keeps.

Amidst all the sounds of war, I could feel a strange tug in my heart. It was like a thread that liked my heart to another. I then knew who that heart was.

"Sora, you have the most unexpected timing. I hope you are ready to fight a war." I thought as the first wave of enemies came upon us to try and destroy the cannon.

**And so ends Ch.4 Sora and Aros are getting closer and closer. I wonder what will happen when they meet face to face. I told you there was a hint in this story and I did not lie. Good luck trying to figure it out.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	5. Defense of Warfang

**This is it. I have planed one major fight chapter and this will be the chapter that will revel Aros true role.**

Defense of Warfang

We made it to the city and I was surprise to see various signs of battle damage. Even though Warfang look like it had been through hell, it still retained a sense of pride and power. It also sounded peaceful at the time. That was to change real quick.

We heard a strange noise and went to investigate. What we saw got my heart pumping.

Thousand upon thousand of Malefor creatures were set to attack the city. The moles were doing there best but they could not hold out forever.

So:"Okay, let get to work."

H:"This way! Stay close!"

We tried to get to the entrance to the city but a fireball block our passage.

H:"I'm alright but you wont get through here go find Ignitus"

Spy:"Okay good luck"

We were about to get moving when we heard some moles screaming. We looked to see a few of them trapped inside a burning building.

So:"Spyro,Cynder see if you can get some water to put the fire out. I will cover you."

Spy:"Okay"

Spyro and Cynder first got some water to fill up a pool, then they got the buckets. I help in that field and with a little luck, we were able to save the moles.

They offered their thanks but we then learned that the last cannon in dragon city was under attack.

"Wait...your city is under attack and the only thing you have to defend it with is a single cannon!? Are you all that stupid?" I thought as we made our way to the ramparts.

When we got there, I saw all heck breaking loose. The moles were trying there hardest to repel the enemies but they just kept coming. We had to do something to make a difference and I just figure it out.

So:"Come on! We have to protect the cannon, it is the only thing powerful enough to take out the enemy siege weapons."

Spyro and Cynder agreed and we got into position. The enemy started to engage us but they were easy pickings for us to defeat. They were determine but we kept on holding.

It was then that the gunner complain that he was out of ammo. I knew we had to act fast.

So:"Spyro! Cynder! Go and see if you can find a way to reload the cannon."

The agreed and broke off to find the reload mechanism. It was then that I found myself completely surrounded with out any hope for back-up to arrive. The worst part was that the enemy knew as well.

They started to advance closer to me to try and close the gap. I did my best to keep the distance but it was looking a little bit too late. I got myself ready to fight to the last breath when all the enemies were suddenly enveloped in the most intense fire I have ever known. Not even Spyro could conjure up a flame that powerful.

I then felt that familiar presence in my heart and I knew at that moment who had saved me.

It was Aros.

As the flames died down, I saw the outline of a dragon who look like it was standing on to legs. As the light started to find its way through the smoke I notice more details.

The purple scales, the weird markings, an orb that was attached to a chain around his neck, the scythe-tail, and the red wings. What surprised me was that he had the same muscle structure and height as me.

His voice also sounded like mine but had a tone of someone who had been hanging around Terrador for too long.

A:"Well...are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to kick some butt."

I decided to talk to him when this battle was over.

It was then that Spyro and Cynder found the reload lever and the cannon was back online. We regroup and Aros started to issue orders to us.

A:"Okay...those siege towers are closing in on the wall. The cannon will be unable to destroy then so it will fall on us. Me and Sora will focus on the siege towers while Spyro and Cynder protect the cannon."

Before anything else was said, a fireball hit the side of the cannon and launched the gunner clear out of his seat. I think I heard Aros mutter a curse before telling Spyro and Cynder to go and get him back.

While they were doing that, we got to work on defending the cannon. I sometimes took glances at Aros and was impressed by his fighting style. It was like watching Anti-form in action but was added with occasional element powers.

My thought return to the Chronicler and what he said about me not be whole. I knew that Aros was the one to complete me but I was worried about the amount of power that he had.

"Will that power get magnitude once we are joined and will I be able to control it without being corrupted?" I wondered as I continued to deal death blows left and right.

We put Aros' plan into motion as the towers got into position. They were powered by that same crystal that affected Spyro and Cynder so I guess I should thank Aros for not putting them into that situation but I was surprised that he even knew. Spyro and Cynder were doing a good job defending the cannon and providing reloads.

The battle was long but we eventually destroyed the battering ram. However, it was able to make a dent in the gate and a very large monster pushed through the front lines and got his way in. I heard Aros say something about a troll, so I assumed it was the thing that was now trying to smash Hunter into a pancake.

I then had a strange feeling inside of me. It was like instincts were kicking in. I had a strange feeling that I could take out the troll without putting the rest of us into to much harm.

So:"Find a way to the gate, I will handle the troll."

A:"Are you sure?"

So:"Yeah."

Aros gave a nod of agreement and convinced Spyro and Cynder to let me try what I was planing. I put Terror of the Skies away and got my body prepared.**(I got this idea from a game, send a review if you can figure it out.)**

I jumped off the rampart and was in a free-fall to the troll. He never saw it coming as I slammed my keyblade into his head. I then used some electricity to stun him as I did a cartwheel move to drive my keyblade deeper into it head.

I jumped of and used an earth shot to make him staggered as I landed on the ground. Once my feet touch stone, I threw my sword at the troll's chin causing him to get really ticked. What he did not realize was that I planned to use the blade as a conduit. I charged as much electricity into my hands as I could and just unleashed it at the troll.

I sense his heart overloading and then giving out. Before he could fall on the ground, I summoned my keyblade back into my hand.**(It should be easy for those who played the game)**

The rest of the team got to the gate just as the situation turned south. The cauldrons keeping the lock on the door going just went out. And the rest of the army tried to get in. the moles were doing there best to hold them back but would not last long unless we closed the door and locked it.

Me and Aros got to work on crowd control as Spyro made his way to relight them. We then got to the door and started to push it close. We then waited for the locks to synchronize while occasionally keeping the door close.

A few tense moments later and the lock was closed. I let out a breath that I had somehow been holding in. we heard that the forces were retreating and we decided to go and see for ourselves.

We flew back to the rampart where Hunter was and watch as two dragons were circle-strafing the retreating forces, one of them breathing ice on top of them. Even though it was a victory, I felt uneasy. It was too easy for us to repel them. I could feel the same thoughts coming from the rest of them.

C:"Why are they retreating when they were so close to taking the city?"

Spa:"Who cares."

So:"Cynder is right. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

Spy:"There turning back."

We watch a an outline started to form in the ring of fire. As the details started to come into focus, everyone, minus Aros, had a serious case of dread in our systems.

Malefor had summoned the golem to fight us.

A:"Looks like Malefor doesn't care about taking the city anymore."

So:"Aw...crap not this guy again"

The monster started to dig under the ground only to emerge inside our city. He then got to work, smashing anything that got in his way and even using the rubble to create a new arm.

We saw the guardians regrouping and then splitting off, probably to take care of the golem. Hunter told us to wait on the rampart while the guardians deal with it but I knew that me or Spyro were not going to sit idly by while this creature starts destroying the city.

C:"What should we do."

Spa:"Didn't you hear what Hunter said"

Spy:"Were not staying. We can fight it."

So:"You want to come Aros? It is going to be one heck of a fight."

A:"Why not? He looks like he might be a challenge."

So we made our way to get rid of the golem once and for all.

**I am sorry that I did not revel Aros identity in this chapter. I had plan on combining this and the next chapter into one but I got tired and just stopped here. I may or may not revel it in the next chapter, I don't know yet.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	6. The Fight and The Talk

**Golem fight. Not much to say really. I am starting to feel like there is no one else to read my work. Maybe I am just having a bad day.**

The fight and The Talk

We were getting more and more ticked off at the golem as we watched it defeat the guardians without even trying. We managed too get to the top and made our last stand against this demon.

My train of thought was lost as I went into a state of control emotion. Ever now and then, I would see my friends fighting with their claws or using there elements.

I remember seeing Spyro and Cynder climbing up the golem and destroying the crystal that was being used for its brain.

When I got myself under control, I notice that Aros was leaving just as Ignitus was making his decent. Knowing that he would want to talk to Spyro and Cynder more then me, I went to fallow Aros.

The moles were in complete celebration and I found myself holding a piece of meat by the bone and a jug of alcohol. I got to the ramparts where I saw Aros looking out at the ring of fire.

I could feel his discomfort in my heart and part of me wanted to give him his space but I still needed to find out the answers. I got up along side him and decided to start with small talk.

So:Quite a view, is it not?"

A:"Only if you like death and destruction."

So:"Are you okay?"

A:"Of course I am"

He could not fool me, I could tell that his emotions and heart were more then just okay.

So:"you sure?"

I heard him give a deep sigh. I started to wonder if I had just hit a nerve. Before I could take back what I said he started to talk as if he was trying to explain himself to a stranger.

A:"No. I keep wondering when this war will end. I still worry that one day, the dark master would just storm our city and destroy everything we work so hard to defend. And..."

So:"And?"

A:"I feel like that I have a bigger destiny then I originally thought."

I took a sip of the alcohol and I ponder over his thought. For some strange reason, they mirrored my own. It was like he was telling me what my heart already knows.

My eyes wonder as I started to stare at his necklace. The orb was somehow strange to me but I just could not put my finger on it. It was like I had seen it before but where?

A:"You like it?"

So:"Huh...?"

I was startled that he was able to figure out what I was looking at.

So:"Yeah...i was wondering where you got the orb."

A:"I had it ever since I was born. For some strange reason, I could never take it off without my thoughts being turned into a pile of mush."

So:"weird."

A:"that is not the half of it. Not too long ago, I had the most strangest dream."

So:"What was it about?" Now I was curios

A:"Not much to say about it. The only thing weird was the fact that the platform had you on it and the seven doors."

So:"what were the seven doors like?"

Aros then went on to describe each door and how he felt while looking at them. My mind was going from confused to shock as he described each of my forms and how I feel when I am in that form and also Roxas. The seventh door was a mystery to me.

Slowly but surly, an answer to all of my question came to me. I had a hint of it when I first looked at his orb. However, when he describe his dream that sounded like what I would call a 'Dive to the Heart', I knew right then and there what Aros was.

He saw my shocked face and had a questioning look.

A:"Is everything alright? You look like you have seen a ghost."

I did not answer him immediately because my thoughts were still racing with all these questions that I wanted answers.

"Can I control it?"

"Will it be like Anti-Form?"

Can he accept the truth?"

I then realize that I would have to tell him the truth. I took a deep breath and look him straight in the eye as I said.

So:"Aros...Have you ever felt incomplete?"

A:"Yeah why?"

So:"Because Aros. From the dream you have told me and the fact that I have seen an orb like the one on your necklace, I have no doubt that you are..."

**A cliffhanger. What could Aros be? What will be his reaction to the truth? This is my first attempt to try what spyroXcyndermylove has suggested. I know it might be short but I have to see where this goes. I will also plan to focus less on the story and more on Sora/Aros**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	7. I am Sorry

**Author's Note**

**I want to apologize but I am suspending my work on TLOSora Dawn of the Keyblade. The reason is that I want to start a different story that will be more of a fiction. I know I kind of let you off with a cliffhanger but the story had been stuck in my head for a while and I just need to type it down. Even as you read this, I will be hard at work trying to get the first chapter up. I hope you can forgive me and will continue to read my work.**

**Fanfiction writer-in-training**

**Richer1992**


	8. Realization and Bigger problems

**Well here goes nothing. The next chapter**

Realization and Bigger problems

Aros was completely blown away by what Sora had said. He wanted to deny it with every fiber of his being but the more he thought about it, the more he had to believe the warrior.

"I...I am a what again?"

Sora let out a sigh and explained to the confused anthro-dragon. That because of his dream and the nature of it and the fact that the orb on his necklace was the same as the others, that Aros was one of Sora's forms. That created a whole bunch of questions for Aros to ask.

"So...how come I have an existence like this and not trapped in the orb like the others?

"I think that because the magic in this world was so strong, that I might have given you a working mind and allow you to function without me as a host."

"That will make sense. I remember trying to take off my necklace once and I ended up almost disappearing."

"Are you going to be okay?" Sora asked in a concerned voice. Even though he had just met his new, and possibly most powerful, form, he had to show a little worried.

Aros replied saying " Don't worry about me. I will be okay. This is just a lot to take in."

There was a moment of silence before Aros asked a question that would be the most important to him. "Will I still be me?"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked with a confused look.

"Will I still have my personality of will it all be forgotten."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know"

Sora could see the depress look on his face and quickly said "You don't have to decide now, you can wait until this war is over."

"I guess."

The talk was disrupted when a large earthquake happen fallowed by an explosion from the volcano. It was then that the two warriors notice a strange voice talking in dragonic language.

Now Sora being a human (**A.N. For now...**) he was unable to make out what was being said. What he could tell was that it sounded like it was coming from an empty room and the tone of the speaker was of the super villain gloating type.

As for Aros, he was able to understand what was being said and it got him more ticked off and worried at the same time. He heard something about a Destroyer...gloating...no escape...more gloating...evil laughing with traces of gloating.

"Well...what did he say?" Sora asked.

"Turn around and look at the volcano." he replied as we watch a humongous freaking hell-born creature rise from the volcano. Aros could hear more talking from the being, who he was sure was Malefor, ranting, gloating and doing an evil laugh to rap things up.

"Well...you wanted excitement" Sora said

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't the end-of-the-world kind of fun." he replied as we watch the Destroyer make his way to complete its mission.

We overheard Ignitus plan to cut him off before he could complete the circle and we then retire for tomorrow.

--------------------------------Next Day, At the gate to the Ruin of Warfang-------------------------------------

My body was twitching and ready for action and I knew Aros was feeling the same way. We were standing in front of the gates when we found out that they could only be open from the inside.

I was surprise when I heard that Terrador and Ignitus wanted Spyro and Cynder to go into a small hole and open it up. I thought it would take too much time when I knew of a faster way.

"Ignitus wait, let me try something." Sora asked

Ignitus gave a quick nod of the head as I approach the door. I could feel all eyes starting upon me, including Aros, but I calm myself and got to work.

I lifted Purple Legend up to the door and started channeling energy onto the door. I was in luck that the door had a keyhole and I proceeded to use my releasing power.

I could feel everyone astonishment as I reveled the keyhole, fired a line from my blade to the lock, hear a clicking noise, and the door opening all inn the fraction of the time it would have taken Spyro and Cynder to have done it.

We made our way through to the other side without any problem and got into position with time to spare.

**Okay, Sorry it took so long and sorry it is short. I hope that I didn't make you all too angry on how I chose to have Aros become.**

**R & R please.**

**Richer1992**


	9. The Merge

**Chapter eight is coming at you now**

The Merge

When we got to the other side. We found that we beat the Destroyer to the ambush point. We decided to make camp in the shadows and wait for him to arrive.

I was conversing with Ignitus when I notice that Aros was looking on at the direction the Destroyer was going to come by.

"I should probably talk to him." I said to Ignitus.

"That might not be a good idea, he might hate you for telling him that he doesn't exist in the way he thought he did."

"I know but something tells me that he needs to talk about it."

"You do what you need to do. I will stand watch." Ignitus said as he started to make his rounds around the camp borders.

I took a deep breath and started to make my way over to Aros. I could feel my heart starting to beat and my mind in a jumble mess.

I took my position to the left of Aros facing the same direction. I gave him enough space so that he did not feel threaten. There was a moment of silence and right before I could say something, Aros started to speak.

"I have been doing some thinking" He replied with an emotionless voice.

"So have I"

"Oh...what have you been thinking about tonight?"

"I was thinking of how wrong it was for me to tell you about your identity so early. I should have known that you would react the way you did. I probably should have waited until we were at peace before I told you or waited until you were ready to talk to me."

"That would have been easier." Aros replied.

"So...what were you thinking about?"

He was silence for a moment before he started to speak.

"I had another dream."

"About..."

"I saw a bunch of different places that were unfamiliar to me. The pictures were moving too fast for me to make an actual description but I think I was watching through your point of view."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...the last thing I saw was you, standing in front of a mirror. The one thing that was strange was that you were wearing my necklace."

I could see that he moved his hand to hold on to it. He continued to speak but at a much quieter pace.

"I think that I have now come to realize that I am one of your forms. I would like to join you on your missions. I want to see these other worlds."

"Are you sure?" I asked wanting to make sure he was fallowing his heart.

"I have never been more sure of in my life." Aros spoke with an authority that made me believe that his heart was telling him what to do.

Before I could give a comment, Aros started to take of his necklace. I then noticed that he was starting to fade away.

"Thank you Aros." I manage to say.

He had a smile as the rest of his body disappeared into the orb. I took the necklace that was on the ground and then started to put it on.

It was then that I felt an sudden rush of power coursing through me. It was like I was gaining a whole new level in power. I felt faster and stronger in all areas of my body.

Just as quickly as it began, it ended. I found myself in a crouched position when the transfer was over. I got up from my position and was surprised at how well rested I was.

I have now gained my Dragon Form.

**New form that will get a very good fight/training in a later chapter ( I hope). Keep sending in those review. I am a type of person who tries to respond to all of my reviews so don't be afraid to send them. I do like P.M as well and I do respond to those as best I can. That is all I have to say.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	10. Holding Tactic and Goodbye?

**Chapter 9 I would like to take all those who are reading my stories. I really puts me in a good mood. A.N: I will try to make this chapter third person.**

Holding Tactic and Goodbye?

When day came, our lookout finally saw The Destroyer. As Sora gazed at the creature, he wondered how they were going to stop. From what Ignitus said, we had only a small amount of time to stop it before he crossed the belt of fire.

Sora looked over at Spyro and Cynder and saw that Cynder look like she was coming up with a plan. It also seem like Aros was thinking the same thing.

It did not take long to realize what those two were thinking about.

"You are planing on blowing up the dam right" Sora asked.

"Yeah" Cynder said

"That is genus" Spyro replied

"I have my moments"

We quickly agreed that while Spyro and Cynder go blow up that damned dam (Sorry just had to put that there) and the rest of us would engage the Destroyer to try and slow it down.

Sora was about to fly when he suddenly crashed. He was bewildered as to why he could not fly anymore. It was then that Aros offered some advice.

"_Try to use my wings_"He said from the inside of Sora's mind.

Unable to come up with anything else, Sora started to imagine that he had the wings of a dragon.

When Sora opened his eyes, he was in complete shock. A pair of wings that were similar to Aros in every possible way had appeared on his back.

Not giving it a second thought, Sora made his way to help out the rest of the army hold off the Destroyer. The fighting was brutal and it did not seem like we were causing him any real damage.

Sora then notice a dark glow resonating on the Destroyer. He moved in closer and discovered that it was a dark crystal.

"So that is how the beast stays alive." Sora thought as he pulled out his keyblades.

A bunch of regular grunt tropes appeared and from the looks of it, they were order to defend the crystals.

Sora started to engage them and was surprised at how much he had improved since gaining his dragon form. He was swinging his keyblades faster and they were hitting harder. He was able to react to attacks faster then before. It almost look like Sora knew the attack was coming before it even happen.

When Sora destroyed the first crystal. It stalled the Destroyer in the canyon for just a minute. However, it was a minute too late. Sora noticed the sound of rushing water and looked over to see Spyro and Cynder leading a massive wave at the Destroyer. He got stalled in the water and we now had plenty of time to destroy him.

Spyro and Cynder regroup on me and we made our way through to find the rest of the crystals keeping him alive.

The fight was rough and there were a few close calls but we eventually got to the last crystal. The group was wondering why the Destroyer was still active. It took a while before Sora came up with an idea on how to put it out of action once and for all.

"If we can get inside of him, we might be able to destroy the heart."

"Whoa...you actually want to go inside of this thing?" Sparx replied

"Come on Sparx we are going to need you to light the way."Spyro replied

Sparx quickly agreed and we got to the mouth of the Destroyer.

"Is everyone ready?" Sora asked

They all nodded there heads and we then took a leap of faith into the insides of the monster. We quickly transition into flying and made our approach.

After several passes, constant smashing of a piece of rock that look like a heart, avoiding stomach lava, and dealing with a winning Sparx, we finally destroyed the last crystal. Unfortunately, it set off a chain reaction that caused the lava to shoot out.

"Why am I having a serious case of been there done that?" Sora thought as he put on an extra burst of speed to get away from the rising lava.

After a few tense moments, we finally got out of the Destroyer's inside just in time to see it deform on itself. I felt a sense of accomplishment that I was able to advert a natural disaster from happening.

Our celebration was cut shot as a purple energy beam came from the temple where Malefor was at and hit the Destroyer. We watched with utter confusion as the monster started to crawl to its objective. It breached the ring of fire and I saw that the belt somehow weakened.

I could tell that there was little we could do right now. I also knew what I needed to do. We quickly got a plan of evacuation into order and a plan for a surprise strike at Malefor himself. As Terrador started the evacuation of our army, Sora turned over to Spyro and Cynder just as they finished explaining to Sparx why he could not go. I could see the depression in his face as he flew away and then there eyes turned on me.

"You know you won't be able to stop Malefor if you stand around here." Sora replied

"We are ready to go when you are." Spyro said

"I am not going."

What...why?"Cynder replied

"This is your destiny, both of your destinies. My destiny is not to face the dark master. I have watched you two grow up from small dragon into fighters and I am so proud to be friends with you."

"I don't understand." Spyro said

"Do you want to know something" they both nodded there head and Sora continued."All the stuff that has happen, all of your fights, adventures, everything. Well, none of that would have changed if I was not here."

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked

"I technically don't exist in this world. I could have done nothing and you still would be at the same position. I have full confidence that you two will take down Malefor. Just remember to always fallow your heart and you can never fail."

The two dragons understand but just before they could take off, Sora had one last thing to say.

"Wait...before you go, I have a gift for you two." Sora then pulled out two small bottles that were the color yellow and had stars on them.

"What are they?" They asked

"They are called 'elixirs' they will restore your strength when all else fails. You need to drink the whole thing before it can take effect so use it wisely."

"Thank you Sora"

They took the bottles and started to fly to the belt of fire with Ignitus right behind them.

"May the ancestors look after you two. May they look after us all." Sora replied as he made his way back to the ruins of Warfang.

**Bet you didn't see that one coming. Now what will I do now that I have split up Sora from Spyro and Cynder. Find out on the next chapter. Personally, I hated how this chapter turned out. I will switch back to first person with Sora POV next chapter.**

**A.N:I forgot to add this in my last chapter of My Imagination but think of this as another hint to a name.**

**The spirit has a very intelligent mind. He is able to figure out problems with relative ease. However, he has a thing for military tactics. He likes to look at a situation and solve it from a military standpoint. This makes him an effective general.**

**P.S Sorry for the delay. The site would not let me submit new stuff.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	11. The Evacuation

**Chapter ten is coming up. I plan on finishing this story and My imagination before I start on the next one. I find I am more effective doing this one at a time.**

The Evacuation

The news came as quite a shock. The moles were quick to keep order but nothing seem to bring up the peoples hope. I wouldn't blame them either.

It wasn't just the moles as well. The rest of the cheetahs from Hunter's village had arrived as well as the civilian dragons. They were mostly made up of females and younglings.

"Do you think we will survive Aros?"

"_I don't know"_

"I just hop that Spy...Ahhhh."

"_Whats wrong"_

"Darkness...I feel extreme darkness. It is coming from Spyro."

I could feel Anti-form struggling to gain control of my body but Final and Aros were putting a stop to that. They seem to gain their strength from Cynder courage.

Just as quickly as it began, it ended. I got up from my position and started to continue my rounds.

I was tasked with making sure that no enemies catch us unprepared and also assist any civilians who needed help.

I passed through various places, watching moles and dragons setting up shelters and various essential places like hospitals and such. Being one of the heroes who was there, some people looked for me for hope and encouragement. I did offer a few encouraging words but rarely said much.

I made my way to the main gate and watch as Cyril and Volteer oversaw the rest of the refugees. The majority of them were the dragonflies from the nearby Silver River.

I notice that Terrador came up to the side of me.

"How is the supplies coming along?" I asked

"We believe we have enough to get us through this as long as we ration."

"And the wounded?"

"They are stable but we may not have enough medical supplies to keep them in health."

"...Right, I just hope we don't have any problems as well."

"By the way, you are needed at the medical tent section 2B. There is a problem that they need your help."

"Okay, can you take over my rounds?"

"Of course Sora."

I then made my way over to the tent and saw a red-orange fire dragon holding a crying pink dragoness.

"Who are you?"

The red-orange dragon was the one to speak. "My name id Flame and this is Ember. Her mother is inside and we haven't gotten word yet if she is okay, they say something about poison but I don't know."

"Okay tell Ember I will do what I can."

Flame gave a quick nod and I step through the curtain. I saw an adult dragoness laying on the table surrounded by some of the female moles from the medical centers. The dragoness was not in the best shape and I knew I had to act fast.

"Doctor, I need a small insertion on the body and a bowl. This is going to take a while."

The head doctor did as I ask him to and I went to work on doing a move I thought might work. My plan was to use my poison powers not to add more but to suck back. I placed my mouth over the cut and started to feel for the traces of poison. It did not take long.

I began my sucking and I was amazed that it was working. I felt the poison go through her body and into my mouth. Before I swallowed the deadly substance, I spitted it out in the bowl. The doctors were amazed as I started to fill the bowl up with the poison. Eventually, I got the last of the poison and closed up the cut with a quick cure spell.

I saw that Ember's mother was now asleep in a stable condition so I went out to tell Ember the news. I saw her sitting in the same place that she was in and Flame right next to her. The moment she look at me she asked the question that seamed to be tied together with all her hope, dreams, and emotions.

"Is...is my mom going to be alright."

I went up to her and look her straight in the eyes as I told her.

"Yes, she is just sleeping right now. You need some sleep as well."

I went out of the tent knowing that this was just the start of the end.

**There will be a part two coming soon that will have a major moment in it. There are only two chapter left so I am almost done with this one.**

**R & R please.**

**Richer1992**


	12. Defense of the Refugee Camp

**Next chapter coming up**

Defense of the Refugee Camp

I was at another medical center, going over supplies when a siren started to go off. I rushed over to the main entrance to find the rest of the guardians, the cheetahs and the moles who were still able to fight all at the primary defense line.

'What is happening?" I asked

"A large force of Malefor's minions are approaching." Cyril said

I gave a quick curse and tried to figure out how to get out of this mess.

"Volteer, protect our supplies. Cyril, coordinate with some men and defend the medical tents. Terrador, make sure none of them get pass this line."

"What are you going to do?" Volteer asked.

I pulled out my keyblades and told them straight up."I am going to give them one heck of a fight."

I saw then a large group of those buggers at that moment. They were massed in the same formation then what they used during the battle of Warfang. I counted that there was a lest ten-thousand troops but they were all low key so I thought that I would be just fine.

My timing was off though, as at that moment, I sensed Spyro and Cynder entering Malefor's lair.

I started to walk my way to the enemies when I felt a large amount of darkness just pouring out of the bond that came from Cynder.

Malefor had corrupted her again and Spyro was losing hope. I stammered as I felt Anti-Form trying to get out while Final and Aros was trying to keep him at bay but they were not going to last.

"_You need to change Form_" Roxas explained

"What! That might make Anti-Form come out." I yelled in my mind

"_Then pick a form that won't make him come out_" he said

My first thought was Final but then I remember that Aros was also trying to keep Anti-Form out and I then decided that it would be a good test run to see how strong this form was.

I started to pour energy into the orb that was still around my neck and was surprised that it did not take much drive to activate it. It was going smoothly until I felt Anti-Form starting to take control.

I could not stop him. I was falling into darkness.

I then heard a voice and after saying one line, expelled all the darkness from me.

_Because you've left me nothing to fight for._

I then felt so much power and energy just coursing through me. I then felt my bones morphing and getting stronger without causing me damage. Everyone that was there watched as before there very eyes, Sora the keyblade master transforming into Aros the dragon. The interesting part was that Aros still had his personality.

"Nice to be finally summoned and that must be the welcoming committee." Aros said pointing at the enemy troops.

"_Go nuts Aros_" Sora replied inside the mind

Aros gave a small smirk at Sora choice of words and started to charge at the forces.

To put it a long story short. It was like the 1,000 Heartless Challenge. The differences was that I did not have a keyblade, I was in a different form, it was not heartless, and well you can figure out the rest.

When the battle was over, there was a lot of burn marks, frozen enemies that was charged with electricity, mounds of earth and various enemies suffering from dark effects.

I was then standing in the entrance of the camp, watching the world crumpled around me. I felt completely useless because there was nothing I could do. It was then that a bright light suddenly appeared to consume the world. I felt immense power and I knew that this was Spyro's doing. The last thing I remember was hearing the three words I thought those two would never say but I was unable to figure out which one it was.

_I love you_

**I know it was kind of short but I was trying of just hammering this one out so I can get started on Aftermath.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	13. GoodbyeFor Now

**Last chapter, more of like an epilogue then a chapter really. It will be short because of that and it is really not many new things. I will stop talking now.**

Goodbye...For Now

Two months

That was how long it has been since the end of the war. I find myself standing in front of the statue that give tribute to the heroes of the war. It has Spyro on the left with me behind him, Cynder on the right with Aros behind her and Sparx in the middle.

The moles are fast builders but they still have a lot of work to do. They were able to get people back into their homes but it will be a while before the shops open up again.

It was then that Terrador came up beside me.

"So...your planing on leaving now?"

"It is my duty. I need to make sure there is peace in the other worlds and I can't stand around here forever."

"Well, I am not going to stop you. I pray you will have a safe trip and you will come and visit us sometime."

"Of course, I just only wish that I could say goodbye to Spyro and Cynder. They were my best friends."

"We will let them know when they come back.

"...thank you Terrador."

Without saying anything else, I activated the portal that will send me back to Disney Castle and made my way through.

**Told you it would be short. I will get started on my next writing as soon as I can get a chance.**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


End file.
